


情非得已

by eatApie



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 03:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16802548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eatApie/pseuds/eatApie
Summary: *人物OOC 雅各布第一人称视角*我流瞎搞*现代设定 是AU 我哥是搞摇滚的





	情非得已

星期天的时候我约纽特出来玩，去酒吧，那儿有场演出，票价合算，据说表演的是个不错的地下乐队。而我亲爱的朋友也确实太久没有出来放过风，最近一直窝在家里钻研如何写他那本畅销书。“雅各布，你知道我的编辑最近又来催我了。”纽特抱怨着，事实上他很少有这种表情如此外露的时刻，他看上去糟透了，那头平日里就像棉花糖一样蓬松的棕发此刻如同杂草堆一般。

酒吧实在是太吵了，男人、女人着魔般尖叫着舞动着，酒杯不断地碰撞发出清脆的响声，脚步声踢踢踏踏，我看见不下两对情侣在放纵地接吻，这儿灯红酒绿，声色犬马，我听不见纽特在说什么——他的声音实在是太小了，也许他并没有意识到我们正在嘈杂的酒吧，再不济他可能认为我尚且懂些电码的玩意儿，但通过他那苦涩如黄连般的表情聪慧的雅各布也能猜到他在说些什么，我摇摇头，纽特说的无非就是“编辑一直在催稿”“我没有灵感”诸如此类劳什子的话。

哦，我可怜的老伙计，纽特斯卡曼德，他真是被他该死的职业害惨了。“或许你该等等接下来的表演。”我推搡着他的手臂，又向酒保要了半打啤酒，不知是我的错觉还是其他，这位金发碧眼的美女酒保给我抛了个媚眼。

“好吧，也许我确实该等等，毕竟这是今天的点睛之笔不是嘛——那场演出。”纽特挤出一个笑容，说实话，即使是在他被蒂娜甩了的时候，他都笑得比这好看多了。我拍拍他的背，安慰地说道：“我同事说这还不——”我话还没说完，本嘈杂着的人群却突然寂静下来，活像恐怖片要发生什么大事的现场，随着一声震耳欲聋、激奋的鼓声，人群又沸腾了，他们一致在尖叫着一个名字。

这会儿我的朋友终于知道他在酒吧了，扯着嗓子大声问道：“他们在喊着什么?”

我耸耸肩膀，“谁知道呢。大概是要表演的乐队的名字。”

“听上去像个人名。”

“嘿，老兄，你知道，摇滚圈总有些取稀奇古怪名字的癖好，我们得包容。”

“好吧，或许是这样。”纽特瘪嘴，呡了口酒，他的目光逐渐转向人群的中心。“这可能会不错。”

上帝，我本来也是想看的——你瞧瞧那群疯狂的人们。“你很可爱。”我转过头，这次不是错觉，那位金发碧眼的美女酒保是真的向我抛了个电眼。

奎妮（那位金发酒保）正在和我热烈地聊着天，她可真是个小甜饼，笑起来时嘴边的梨涡足够让我着迷。她说话有些慢，却像是带着魔法，诱人极了。“甜心，干嘛皱起眉头？”我询问道，奎妮本还是笑着的却突然表情变得担忧起来。她指了指我旁边坐着的纽特，说道：“你的朋友看上去有些奇怪，他已经一动不动地坐在那儿很久了。”

我碰碰纽特，他好像没反应一样呆住了。我顺着他的眼神看过去，他正盯着演出台，着了魔般。我回过头，问道：“奎妮，今天表演的是谁？”

“忒休斯。”奎妮很快回到，“你朋友没事吗？”

“哦，他可能只是对正在演出的歌手着了迷罢了，应该没什么事。”

奎妮又笑了，擦拭着酒杯：“哈，是有这个可能，每天都有为忒休斯疯狂的男女。”

我喝了口酒，酒杯快要见底，奎妮贴心地满上，眨着眼睛说这杯她请。她可真甜，不是嘛。我傻傻地笑，才接着问道：“忒休斯是乐队的名字吗？”

“可以这么说。”奎妮眨巴着她漂亮的大眼睛，说道，“忒休斯一个人就是一个乐队哦。”

我侧过身去打量这位听上去大名鼎鼎的忒休斯先生，他的头发染成了绿色，穿着一件宽松的白色背心，即使从我这个角度都能隐隐约约看见他腋下大片的纹身。是那种校园里最受欢迎的孩子，我默默地想到。一束光从上到下打在他身上，他的身上被汗水打湿，背心此时紧紧贴合着身体，剪裁出完美的线条，他握着麦克风，微微嘟起的嘴唇离麦克风很近，手上套着几个骷髅头的戒指。他的声音有些沙哑，闭着眼睛静静地唱着，却在高潮之时猛烈的爆发，而这时他终于像是被赫尔墨斯叫醒的帕里斯那样睁开了眼睛。

“…是蓝灰色的。”

我像是听到了纽特说了些什么东西，但很快那句话就淹没进人潮，我便不在意地不再盯着台上那位老兄，继续和奎妮攀谈起来。

-TBC-


End file.
